Resident Evil Extinction
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Okay so, this isn't apart of the Resident Tale series, but I wanted to write this for a friend of mine and I hope she enjoys the first chapter. Like it, review it and enjoy
1. Gone To Hell

_Chapter 1: Gone to Hell_

A woman, short blond hair opens her blue eyes and looks around finding herself lying in a bathtub. She looks around at the bathroom and then slowly on her shaking hands pushed herself up.

She then walks over to the mirror and wipes away the steam, looking at her reflection in the mirror, she just exhales as she looks at her reflection, but then she looks at her collar bone and saw that there was a scar there, her finger gently glides along the scar, then she reaches over and pulls out the bath robe, slips it on and walks out of the bathroom. She looks around at the manor as she ties the strings of her ropes tight and then walks into the bedroom and saw a red dress laying out on the bed. She stares at it, thinking that she never saw such a dress before. But she gets dressed and walks out into the hall and then looks down at the picture of her on her wedding day as she was married. She picks up the framed and looks at it. But then saw something pass behind her from the reflection on the mirror.

The woman looks over and saw that something had gushed pass the statue, making the covering move a little. She glares and steps the frame back down and walks over to the hall, makes a left and then to a red door. The door opens to a bright corridor, she slowly steps inside and pressed her hand to the wall. Images of others people flashed in her mind as they stood in such a hall, but they were being slaughtered by blue lasers. Then the door slams closed, making the woman quickly turn and look at the door, see on each side of the wall glowed blue. Then a laser line appeared and came right at her, but she jumps up and pulls herself against the ceiling. The laser missed her and grazed her dress. It then was gone and she then jumps back down. Then the Laser came at her again as it was in the shape of a fence, but then she jumps up into the vent and the laser just barely grazed her boot.

She then climbs through the vent, coming to the first outlet, rips off the shutter and jumps down into the hall. She exhales, looking around the room and then slowly stood up and walks down the hall. She follows the signs as she then leans against the wall and leans out, seeing nothing inside. But she looks up at the camera and then at the bed as something was not right. She walks out, taking the stroller and then walks forward, but then broke into a run. Then suddenly a cutting saw came out of nowhere and cuts the bed in half. The woman gasps as she stumbles back and leans against the wall with her hands to her mouth, stopping herself from gasping too loudly. Her hand trembled as she exhales and then steps forward. Passing the cutting saw and then went to the four-way, but then stops as something pops out of the ground and fires, hitting her in the gut. The woman presses her hands at her wound and looks down as the blood soaks into her dress. She gasps, closing and opening her mouth. Then she wobbles and collapses onto the ground, she twitches and went limp as her eyes closed.

Then as she was dead, three men in white suits walk out and stood before her, the one in the middle removes his helmet and reveals to be none other than Dr. Issacs. He exhales and looks down at the woman "Take a sample of her blood and get rip of that." he orders them, "Yes sir." they obey and picks up the body by the arms and legs and carries her out of the testing lab.

~8~8~8~

At a shack in the middle of nowhere was abandon and forgotten as no one was in sight. But inside where a family would sit and gather for dinner, the hidden doorway opens up and up come an elevator with the two men and the dead body.

They carried her out of the house, walking over to the fence and tossed her down into a ditch that was littered with dead bodies, but only these bodies were all female, all had a red dress on, all were wearing boots, hall was pale skin, all hair short blonde hair and all bore the same face. The bodies stretch for a good while as there were at least 50 of them.

On the inside was bad, but… outside the gate… outside the gate was worse. Zombies were gathered all around the fence as the could smell human flesh, most were gathered at the bodies as more and more kept piling in, the two men paid them no heed as they walk back into the house and deceased back down the elevator.

~8~8~8~

 _The Umbrella Corporation that they'd contained the infection. Well, they were wrong. Raccoon City was just the beginning. Within a week the T-Virus consumed the United States. Within months, the world. The Virus didn't just wipe out human life. Lakes and rivers dried up, forests became deserts…_

 _And whole contents were reduced to nothing more than barren wastelands, Slowly but surely, the Earth began to wither and die._

A woman drove down the road on her motorcycle as she stuck to the road.

 _What few survivors there were learned to keep on the move. We avoided major cities. If we stop at any place too long, they would be drawn to us. Only a few at first, but then more and more._

 _A never ending army of undead. For those of us left. Staying on the road. Seemed the only way to stay alive._

The woman drove down the road as she passes a sign to Salt Lake City, she then drove up to an abandoned market and saw another bike that was still in working condition. She parks next to it and looks down on the bike. "This is KLKB. We have seven people here. In need of urgent medical attention. We need help. This is KLKB. Can anyone here me." the woman cries on the line as the woman dismounting from the bike was answering the call.

She then looks at the building of KLKB and slowly walks inside. The woman steps into the light and was none other than Alice as she looks around seeing that it was deserted or so it seems. She passes a wall with words written in blood in it, a start pendant and the words "Burn them" Alice looks around at the room and then stops as she could hear crying, she then pulls out her gun and slowly walks past the glass, walking into the back room and scans the room. She then spotted a person sitting in the back room. Her eyes lock on that person and walk close and close to them.

The woman turns to her with tears in her eyes, "My baby." she mutters, Alice just looks at her, "Please. Please help my baby." she mutters Alice lowers her gun and places it back, then the woman stood up and handed her the baby. Alice reaches out and takes the baby, but then she removes the blanket and revealed a doll instead. Then two men pop out and aim their guns at them as did the woman. Alice sighs and drops the doll. "You bitch." the woman said and Alice looks at her, "You dropped my baby," she said and laughs.

~8~8~8~

Alice was slammed against the table "We're surrounded. We need help. Can anyone hear us? Can anyone help us." the woman mocks the S.O.S call that she made up. "Works every time, mama." the man said as he chuckles and slammed her knife next to her. "Now, let see," he said, turning her back around and leans her up. "Well, she's packed." he laughs as the others laughed as well. Then he slowly drags the knife down to her shorts. Eyeing it "What you got down there fishy?" he mutters and went to cut it as he looks up at her, licking his lips. "I wouldn't do that," Alice warns him. He looks at her and slaps her, "Shut your mouth!" he orders her as the others were restless, "Relax. He orders them. "Just show the bitch!" mama orders him as they held her down.

The man then moves back and started to unbuckle his pants, but Alice slams her foot up into the neck, breaking it as he spits out blood and he falls back dead. Everyone gasped "Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!" Mama shouts as she ran to him, Alice could really care less when one of them pointed their gun at her. Then she looks back at Alice, "Jesus Christ! He's dead!" she shouts and Alice was knock out cold.

~8~8~8~

Alice flutters her eyes open as she found herself in a different room and a cable wire was sparking as it was hanging. "You're pretty smart, huh? Well, you see." a man calls out as Alice just ground and Mama drops down the keys to her cuffs there you go, bitch. I wouldn't want it to be over too quickly." Mama said and someone walks to Alice and unlocks her cuffs. "That got you too huh?" a Woman asks her as she pulls the cuffs off and helps Alice to her feet. She looks at the woman who had long black hair some was tied back into a half low ponytail, green eyes, tan skin and a few scars on her bare arms.

She wore a red sleeveless top that covered her neck, dark brown pants with side pockets on the legs, black boots, gloves, black belt on her waist, a shoulder armor and a gun holster, but with no gun. Alice exhales and looks at her, then they both jump back as the zombie dogs jump at them. "Open the cage!" one shouts and another moves away. The two slowly step back, the gates then open and the two took off running, the dogs followed after them as they ran down the room, then flips off the wall, the dogs jump and missed as one of them drops on a spike and dies, Mama did not expect that. Then the dog chases them as the woman flips back and slams her foot onto the dogs head and kills it as she twists her foot. "Let them loose," she orders and the cages open for more zombie dogs to chase them. They both ran and jumps over the railing, but the woman jumps onto the rails and then grips the pipes above her and curls herself up as Alice spreads her legs and the dog misses them as it ramps into the wires.

The two them jumps down and Alice ran to the wire and she wraps it the pillar supporting the crazies up top. She tries it on tight and looks up at them, but then she turns, hearing a growl and a zombie dog jumps at her, but then woman catches the dog and held it tightly in her arms, giving Alice a chance and she wraps the wire tightly around the dog's neck and the woman tosses the dog to the side and Alice wraps that wire around the pillar as well. Then the woman looks at the wire and pulls one loose, then she charged at a dog as it charges at her, and wraps the wire around the neck, tying it one tightly as Alice took the other end the woman tossed to her and ties it onto the pillar. Then another dog back at the woman, but she picks up a pipe and smacks the dog away. Then the two move back from the pillar and looks at the dogs. The crazies up top did not like how things were looking. The dog's bark and growls as they were trying to jump at the two, who were slowly stepping back. They then saw that the pillar was coming loose. "Come on, come on." the woman mutters as she the ceiling started to fall, then bolts came loose on the floor under the crazies started to collapse "Get up now!" One of them shouts as the whole floor went limp making a walk way up. Then the two ran for the exit. "Come on! I'm right here!" the woman cries out as she and Alice ran up to the ramp, the dogs followed them and the two jumps up and pulls themselves onto the pipes as the dogs then jump at the crazies.

The two watched as they were being torn to shreds and fought over for their pounds of meat on them, the woman exhales and the two drop down, looking at the people as they were crying out in pain, then they look down at their weapon and restocks on them and the two made their way out, "Please! Please!" Mama cries out, the woman stops and looks at her, "Help. Help us." she begs her, the woman just looks at her, then spins her blade, sheaths it looks away and walks. "No! Come back!" she cries out but the woman ignores her cries for help and walks out of the building.

The two drove down the road, side by side as they were passing mountains and continued down the road leaving KLKB behind them. As they both had scarfs covering their faces, to keep themselves safe.

~8~8~8~

Somewhere on a different road a zombie was digging into a head human they were so enjoying, then raised his head and was ran right over. But that wasn't enough to kill him, he raises his head again and a spike was spinning by and took the head right off. The children on the bus just laughed as the driver was laughing as well. "That was a juicy one, huh?" he chuckles, looking back at them, a band of survivors drove down the road with the necessary supplies to survive as the leader pulls out her radio and calls one of the survivors. "Hey Carlos, this is Claire. You got any smokes?" Claire asks him.

The girl writing with her looks right at her, " _No._ " Carlos answers her, Claire rolls her eyes. "Like I'm supposed to believe that?" she questions him. " _Claire, would I lie to you?_ " he jokes, she rolls her eyes and contacts the next person in the band. "L.J." she states, " _Claire Redfield, how can I help you?_ " he asks her, "Got any smokes?" she asks him, " _No can do,_ " he answers her. She smirks to herself, "How about the Alternate?" she asks again " _Sorry to say, we out of that too._ " he informs her. " _You gotta be shitting me. Otto?_ " Kristine asks as well, " _Sorry campers. Smoked the last of it back in Salt Lake._ " Otto answers her " _Damn._ " Kristine mutters " _Yeah, people._ " L.J agrees. "Damn it," Claire mutters and tosses a thing out the window. " _It really is the end of the world._ " another said. A zombie steps on the empty pack of smokes and watches the survivors pass by then followed after them.

~8~8~8~

Back to the fenced off the house where the facility is placed 500 feet underground, Issac stood in the conference room as he was going over the test that he was conduction over the T-virus and the infected and business of course. "Anyone else?" Wesker asks them, "Paris Facility, food supplies are down to 50 percent. Six casualties. Biohazard numbers increasing." One answers, "London Facility. Food supplies are down to 28 percent. Seventeen casualties. Biohazard numbers increasing." another answers him.

Wesker nods at him, then the door open and in walks Issacs, "Gentlemen." he calls out, "Dr. Issacs. How good of the science division to join us." the man states as Issacs just smiles at him. "Chairmen Wesker, I've been busy." Issacs answers him, "On the subject of the Biohazard, what is the science division's report?" a man asks them. "Well, we now conclusively that they have no real need for substance. They hunger for flesh but do not require it. My research indicates that they will remain active for decades." Issacs informs them as he walks over to Wesker. Then the other men exchanged looks. "We're to be trapped underground for decades?" the man questions him, "What new of Project Alice?" Wesker asks him, and Issacs smirks a little "Using antibodies from her blood I will develop a serum that will not only combat the effects of the T-Virus but potentially reverse them. Giving back these creatures a measure of intelligence, their memories, thus curbing their hunger for flesh." Issacs informs him, "You're confident you can domesticate them?' Wesker asks him.

Issacs looks at him and smirks, "They're animal, essentially. We can train them if we can take away their baser instincts. They'll never be human." he informs him and walks away from him. "But we'll provide the basis for a docile workplace. We can return to the surface." Issacs informs them "After months of experiments, you have nothing to show. And we are left to rot underground." another man informs him. "Without the original Project, Alice progress has been difficult. I've been forced to repudiate her using cloned genetic models. It's Laborious. The results, unpredictable." Issacs reminds him. "And Doctor William's experiment?" another asks her, Issac looks over at him, "She's been… hard to track down, she knows our ways, our habits, and our next moves, but she is what we call. Perfection. So perfect that every time we try to clone her, the clone just dies before it's even born." Issacs answers him. "Project Alice, Birkin's Experiment and the subject of domestication is the highest priority. we'll concentrate on this to the exclusion of all other research, we expect an updated report in a week." Wesker orders them as he stood up.

"Simply demanding results will not grantee them." Issacs reminds him. Wesker stops half way as he was standing up then Wesker looks him, "Then perhaps we should place someone else in charge. Someone who can give us the reassurances we require." Wesker threatens him as one of the men smirks him to himself as Issac glares over at him, "Continue with your research, doctor. While it still this your research." Wesker reminds him as Issacs looks back at him. Then Wesker looks at the others, "This meeting is adjourned." he said and the holo of him was gone, then the other holos were gone as well and Issacs turns to the door and walks out.

~8~8~8~

Outside a gas station a zombie limps and looks around, Alice pulls out her cross-bow and aims at him, "Sorry about this, Stevie." she said to him in advance and fired at him, the arrow smacks him right in the head and he was pinned against the trailer, dead. The woman stood up and exhales. "Nice shot," she mutters. Alice shot her a look and smirks. "Thanks," she mutters and took apart her cross-bow they both then mounted onto their bikes and drove down to the gas station.

The two then park next to pumps and dismounted off their bikes, Alice pulls her goggles off as the woman removes her shawl from her mouth "So who are you?" the woman asks her as she checks the pumps, Alice looks over at her, "Who wants to know?" she asks and the woman shrugs. "A ghost," she answers. Alice nods at her as she smacks the pumps. The woman exhales as she looks around, Alice then followed her as they eyed the zombie. Then they both pulled out their guns and walked forward to the station. The woman slowly pushed the door open and they both walk inside, seeing no one in sight. So they look around, but then something clanks against the ground. They both quickly turn and saw that it was just a penny charge, "Jumpy much?" the woman asks her, Alice shot her a glare and they both look at the back room, both aiming their guns at the door and slowly walk towards door pulls the door open and found a body that hung itself, they both both quickly covered their mouths and coughed from the smell, the woman then stops something on the ground. She kneels down, took it and stood back up. "Let's go!" she tells her, Alice nods and they quickly walk out of the station.

Alice and the woman were back outside, as the radio channel went off. " _This is Claire Redfield's convoy, broadcasting for any survivors. Is there anybody out there?_ " the radio went off, the two exhaled and looks back at the zombie as a crow was eating its eyeball out. The woman narrows her eyes at it and the crow caws in sudden pain and drops dead. " _Broadcasting for any survivors. Is anyone out there?_ " the radio went off again. Alice looks at the woman as she looked at her, "It's a long story." she answers her and mounted up " _This is Claire Redfield's Convoy. Is anyone out there?_ " the radio went off again, Alice walks over to her as she pulls out the journal and they both looked over it, seeing that whoever that was that hung themselves, he was onto something.

"Isolated?" the woman mutters to herself, she and Alice exchanged looks and they look out at the wasteland of a place. Then they exhaled and the woman closes the book.


	2. Hectic Times Surviving

_Chapter 2: Hectic Times in Survival_

The convoy of the survivors rolled down the road, continuing for miles and miles, always on the move, then came to a complete stop at a hotel was in far ahead from them, Carlos looks out at the motel through his binoculars. Seeing no zombie in sight. "This is Claire Redfield's convoy. Location, the Desert Trail Motel. Broadcasting for any survivors. Is there anybody in there?" the man states and got no response. "Broadcasting for any survivors. Is anyone in there?" he asks again, "Keep trying Mickey." Claire orders him as she opens the door and steps out. Looking at the motel and at Carlos as he was looking at the motel as well.

He then pulls back from the binoculars, "Seem quiet." he states, handing them over to L.J. "Yeah, don't they always." he states, taking the binoculars and looks at the motel. "Claire, it looks clear shall we go in?" Carlos asks him, she exhales, "It's your call, boys." she informs them. Carlos nods and stood up, "Come on, let's go." Carlos tells L.J. "Let's do this." L.J. agrees and stood up as well. They walk over, climb down the ladder and took one of the cars and drove up to the motel and parks in front of it, then the two-steps out and look up at the motel. Both have their guns ready and step inside, seeing nothing but a wreak.

Still no zombie in sight, "I'm gonna get me a room. I'll take a waterbed, a Jacuzzi and I'm gonna rent me a porno." L.J jokes, making Carlos look at him and they both smirked. Then they split up, checking all the rooms, L.J. found a dark hall, then pulls out his light and shines it and checks the doors, finding some of them were locked, but he found one that was still unlocked, he opens the door and then slowly pushes it open with his gun at the ready, he peeks into the room and saw no signs of Zombies, but then as he turns to leave a zombie pops up right at him, gurgling at him. L.J. gasp as he steps back into the room, dropping his gun and light, holding the zombie back at bay, he then looks down at the gun at the zombie's gun and reaches to reach for it, he misses a couple of times and then finally grabs a hold of it, pulling it out of the holster and then shot the zombie a couple of times in the knee, making it go down. He then grips the head and snaps the neck, killing it. L.J. then exhales then pants, sitting down on the bed. But then he raises his head right up and saw there was another one, he reaches for the gun and fires at the zombie, but it turns out it was just a mirror.

He turns and saw the zombie jump right at him as it growls and snarls at him, not giving him time to react, L.J. kept the zombie at bay as it was trying to bite down on his neck, but he turns then stumbles onto the bed. The zombie then looks down at him then bites down on his chest, making him scream in pain. But then it pulls back as it was fired at, then rolls off the bed and smacks dead on the ground. L.J. then shot up, panting and looks at Carlos. " _What happened? You two alright?_ " Claire asks over the radio as Carlos just looks at him. L.J. just hung his head, exhausted. "Yep. It's Ok." Carlos answers her.

Then the rest of the gang came rolling in, Claire directs them as she watches the rest come in. then Kristine walks in the motel and pulls her shades on her head, "Somebody needs my help?" she asks as L.J. laid against the chair as Carlos was pacing, "Oh, it's nothing. But if you insist." he jokes as she sat kneels down next to him. She just smirks at him, "That's right, now sit back and relax." she orders him and examines his head.

Then a few open the back of the bus and help a few of the people put, "Spread out. Look for anything of use. Gas, food, ammo. You know the drill." Claire orders them.

Kristine then starts to apply ointment, "You like playing rough, huh?" she asks him, "Oh I've had worse." he informs her and she just pulls out the rag. "I'm sure." she jokes as well. "But you always been gentle with me, Betty." he flirts and Carlos just rolls his eyes. "Oh God, I'm leaving," he states and walks out of the motel. L.J. chuckles at him then Kristine leans back against her feet. "So, how about dinner at my place tonight?" she asks him. He just looks at her and smirks "Oh, I'm there." he chuckles at her, she just smiles at him. "Hey, Betty! Over here!" Chase calls out to her. She closes her case, smirks at him then stood up and walks out the motel. But he did get a good look at her back end as she left. Once he was alone, he turns away from the door and lifts up his shirt and looks down at the bite mark. Yup, his ass is gone. He then exhales and drops his shirt back down.

~8~8~8~

Back to the hidden lab, Dr. Issac was experimenting with a zombie that was strapped down onto the chair as a needle, the needle was into the brain-stem that was located in the back of the head, the zombie just growls out as he felt the needle in the back of his neck.

Issac watches as the virus was injected into the brain, then its eyes became pitch black, then the head restraints were removed and it just sat there, then Issac then nudges his head and one of the docs moves the cell in front of it. The zombie then looks down at it then picks it up, flips it open and then held it to his ear. "It's amazing. He knows what it is." a doctor states, then Issac steps over closer, getting the zombie's attention and it places the cell down. "Camera," he states, holding the camera back up. It then looks at the device, "You try." he tells him handing the zombie the camera. It took it, turns it on and looks at it, it then lets out a growl at it raised the camera up, making the two jump, "Stand your ground." Issac orders them and the zombie took a picture of them. "My God. Unbelievable." the doctor states and the zombie places the camera down and then smiles at Issac.

He smirks at him and then pushes the toy box towards him as the other pushes the blocks towards him as well. The zombie looks down at them and then, picks up one of the toys and then places it through the shapes. "He has memory and reasoning skills." the second doctor states as the first one walks past him to the zombie "This is incredible. This serum works. You've domesticated them." he states and Issac looks at him, "You've done it. Congratulations." he states, but then the zombie couldn't fit one of the blocks in, it got angry, getting their attention, it then growls, breaking the toy as it stood up. The other stood up as well and it breaks free of it's restraints. It then charges at them as Issac walks out the door and locks it behind him as one of the doctors was devoured, the second doctor pounds on the glass and begs him to open the door, but Issac just stood there and watches as he was then devoured as well. He did nothing, just straighten out his tie and walks away.

~8~8~8~

Night had come closer as the survivors were gathering for lunch, they were all in a line with bowls. "Pork and beans. I will get some peaches for the little ones," he states handing them can food. He then shakes one and handed it out. "It asparagus," he tells the woman. "Thanks," she tells him then a boy steps up to him. "For you, cat food," he informs him, handing him the can. The boy looks at it and then back at Otto, he just smiles at him, "Just kidding. It's pork and beans." he tells him, the boy rolls his eyes at him and walks off.

Then Claire walks up to him, "Hey." she calls out and he looks at her, shaking the can, "What's this, huh? Soup. Cream of mushroom." he states and handed her the can, "Bullshit." she mutters, taking the can. He then took more of the supplies and handed them out, "I think that one is pork and beans too." he informs him, "Thanks, man." the young man said as Claire opens the can and looks into it. "Well I be damned," she states, seeing that he was right. "Asparagus," he said, handing out the next can. "How do you do that?" she asks him. He looks at her and shrugs "Just one of my skills. It's a dying art, unfortunately." he informs her. Then looks at the cans. "This is, uh... this is the last of it," he informs her then shakes the can. "I think it's some kind of fruit," he informs the girl, handing her the can. "Thanks, Otto," she tells him, Claire then walks away, handing a kid her can as Otto continue to hand out cans.

She then walks over to see that Chase was checking out the gas tank. He pulls out the rod and walks over close to her and then kneels down. "Did you check out the gas station yet?" she asks him, "Yep, it's bone dry," he answers her, she nods and looks back at him. "Well, how are we looking here?" she asks him, he exhales. "Well, Claire, if we can run these trucks on rust... we're looking good." he informs her, she nods at him, "All right?" she mutters and then walks away, she then walks over to Mickey. "Hey sweetheart," he said as he jumps down from the top of his van. "Perimeter up yet?" she asks him as they step into the van, "It's almost done," he answers her as he took a seat. "Who's out there?" she asks him "Olivera," he answers her.

Carlos was on the quad, making rounds, " _Hey, Carlos._ " Claire said over the radio. "Claire." he answers, " _All that smoking's been slowing you down. Get your ass in gear, old man. I want my perimeter up._ " she orders him, he pulls out one of the sentinels, then jabs it into the sand. Then pulls out another one, waiting for a second and then he jabs it into the ground as well. They started to come on, "Last sentinel in place. Perimeter is up and running. All motion sensors online. Cameras 100 percent." he informs her and Claire just exhales.

Betty walks up to the Ambulance, she then knocks on the back door with a can and L.J. opens the door and looks to see who it was. He exhales seeing it was just Betty "Refried beans and fruit salad." she informs him of the two cans in her hands, he smiles at her, "Oh, my favorite." he states and lets her in a thunder rolls around.

Claire was then walking around camp, calling out. "Storm's coming! Let's get started packing it up and move it inside!" she orders everyone. They all gathered their things, put out the campfires and started to run to the trucks. "Come on, kids, let's go." Chase calls out "Hurry up!" Otto calls out as well. "Get back on the bus," Claire tells the little kids. "Put this fire out." Claire orders and kicks the fire. Then as everyone was hurrying into the trucks. Claire walks into the motel and shines her light, she then sees a box labeled cigarettes. She smirks to herself and then walks over to the box. She opens it and leans down as she shines her light, it was empty and only hand dust, she shook her head, not impressed and then she heard something crashed to the ground, she then turns around and shines her light, seeing that it was just a lamp. She lowers her light and then just exhales.


	3. Times of Desperation

_Chapter 3:_ _Times of Desperation_

Mickey sat on the radio inside his van, "This is Claire Redfield's convoy. Present location, the Desert Trail Motel." he said over the radio.

~8~8~8~

A few miles out, Alice and the woman were sitting at a campfire. Alice, stocking the fire, setting in her spot as the woman was reading the journal they found, then their radio went off. "Lat. 35, long. 114. Calling all survivors." Mickey said over the radio. Alice then damps her rag and presses it at her neck. "This is Claire Redfield's convoy. Present location, the Desert Trail Motel. Lat. 35, long. 114. Calling all survivors." Mickey said again.

But Alice just closes the radio, the woman exhales and turns the page, "Why are you out here alone?" she asks her, the woman just reads. "Why are you?" she asks back, Alice smirks at her as she damps her collarbone. "Let's just say, there are people I need to keep safe from this organization that wants me dead." she answers, the woman nods at her and looks at her, "And is this organization called Umbrella and they're looking for their and I quote, ' _Project Alice?'_ " she asks her, Alice looks at her in surprise as the woman looks back at the Journal. "How do you know that?" she asks her, the woman turns the page. Then it clicks in Alice's mind. "You're the second project they lost, the project they escape. Subject G." Alice states the woman smirks and looks at her. "You can call me Annabelle," she informs her.

Alice nods at her and she sat next to her. "So, did you find anything?" she asks her. Annabelle just shrugs at her, "Just that there's a place somewhere up in Alaska, it was broadcast over the radio, saying that were was no infection, that it was safe." she informs her. Alice exhales then took the journal and closes it. "Is it even possible?" Annabelle asks, Alice looks at her "Or is it another one of Umbrella's tricks to pull in more subjects?" she asks her and Alice exhales, then thunder echos and they both looked up at the clouds.

~8~8~8~

Back at the Umbrella facility that was a few hundred yards underground, Issac pulls on his lab coat when he walks into the lab and walks in front of the computer, "Activate Number 87." he orders then walks over and there was an orb of water hanging from a magnet that held the water in place.

He then looks at the full gown clone that was inside the orb of water, he walks around and looks at it then was humming to himself as he looks at the clone of Alice as she was sleeping peacefully.

~8~8~8~

The real Alice was lying asleep by the fire, twitching in her sleep as Annabelle tossed and turn and her sleep. Alice remembers everything from the mansion all the way up to Raccoon. Annabelle whimpers in her sleep as she remembers waking up in Raccoon, meeting her friends and trying to escape.

Their memories were flashing in their minds so much, that Alice was making the rocks and bikes start to move as Annabelle was making the fire flicker and flare. Alice remembers the lab she was recovering in, the moment she had no memories, but she regains them and fought back, escaping from the lab. The rocks and bikes started to float. Annabelle remembered after Raccoon, how Umbrella captured her and experimented on her for weeks, she remembers that someone unlocked her restraints and left her a keycard, she remembers escaping, by using her powers and skill and took the back way out. The fire grew stronger and hotter as the rocks and the bikes floated higher. She remembers the man responsible for changing her and how she killed him.

But then they both gasped away and saw they were still in the desert, then a rock hits the ground, making them both sit up and held their guns ready, the fire dies down as the rest of the rocks drop and well as the bikes did too. The two braced themselves as the bikes were broken in contact with the ground. Annabelle exchanged looks with Alice and then their exhaled, "Well shit." Annabelle mutters and Alice flops back onto the ground and lays her hand on her head. "Bad dream?" Annabelle asks and Alice exhales, "Something like that." she answers her, Annabelle exhales as she pulls back her hair, "Me too." she mutters and then Alice looks down at the journal, then looks away and bangs her head on the roll. "Shit," she mutters and Annabelle stood up.

She then stretches and got more wood and stokes the fire, "You think they'll find us?" she asks her, Alice sat up and looks at her. "What do you think?" she throws at her and Annabelle held her hands up in surrender, "Just trying to make conversation, since we're both up," she informs her. Alice exhales and watches as Annabelle sat back down on her side, "Sorry, I just... have a lot on my mind." she informs her and Annabelle nods at her, "That's understandable." she mutters at her, Alice then looks at her. "How did you get mixed up in all this?" Alice asks her, Annabelle looks at her and exhales. "I was once an Umbrella agent, one of the best and I was assigned to steal the G-virus from Raccoon City, but I was an idiot and walk into a trap. Then doctor Birkin's the creator of G, used me for experimentation, he did something to me, the virus. It changed me." she states as Alice crossed her legs. "I'm faster, stronger, a zombie bite won't kill or turn me, getting shot at or ran over, that won't get me either, it will only make me stronger." she states then pulls out her katana and started to sharpen it "I'm more in-tune with my senses, the tiniest sound from 300 miles away, I can hear it," she states.

Then reaches into her pack and pulls out cigarettes, Alice chuckles as Annabelle pops on out, she took with her mouth and then offers her one. "Don't mind if I do," she states and took one, Annabelle chuckles as she places it back in her pack and then shot her hand out and fire jumps into her hand and uses it and lights her stick. She then offers the flame to Alice and she leans close and lights her cigarette. Annabelle then threw the flame back into the fire and smokes. "So what happened to you, in Raccoon?" Alice asks her, Annabelle exhales, blowing out smoke. "I meet a few people. An ex-mercenary, a rookie cop, a 12-year-old, along with one of the S.T.A.R.S unit's little sister, we all fought hard to survive that hell-hole and we did, but I didn't make it. We took a train out of the city, the explosion caught up with us, knock one of the handles off and it went flying right towards her." she states and inhales her cigarette. "And you threw yourself in front of her, taking the kill." Alice states.

And Annabelle smirks at her. "Like a pro." she states then looks away, "Then the rookie tried to save me, but I knew it was too late and I told them to run. So they did and Umbrella found me and took me back to their labs." she states then places her cigarette between her lips and then sharpens her blade "They saved me, but only experimented on me again, giving me viruses, they all bonded to me. T-Abyss, G, C, and the T virus are running through my veins. I became unstoppable, I was supposed to be in stasis, but someone freed me and I fought my way out of the lab, killing Birikins and damn, I loved every second of it." she states, stopping for a second and then exhales, blowing out smoke. "Then my friends came for me, they saved me and got me somewhere safe, I even married one of them and dear god I love him. But I knew I couldn't stay, Umbrella was going to hunt me down and try to use me and so I left and went on my own and well, the rest is history," she said to her and then taps her cigarette.

Alice nods at her and then inhales her cigarette, "Well, that's sad." she states, Annabelle just laughs. "In a way, it is," she states and the two of them were laughing together.

~8~8~8~

Issac was watching the cameras as the Alice clone was being tested. "Doctor Issac. My sensors have detected a peak in not one, but two psionic activity. Two in both Alpha and Beta waves." White Queen informs him. He looks over his shoulder at her. "From number 87?" he asks her, "No, the activity's not from one of the clones. It occurred outside of the complex and we have no clones of the Project G." she informs him.

He looks at her in surprise, "That's not possible." he states, "My sensors were quite clear. Two massive psionic activity was detected 15 minutes ago, centered on a desert location, both of them very close to each other." she informs him and then glitched out as he turns back to the computer.

~8~8~8~

Morning then soon came, but the women had their packs on their shoulders as they were walking the dunes. Alice had her shawl over her head and used her goggles to shield her eyes as Annabelle had shades on and a shawl on her head and uses some of it to cover her face.

Alice and Annabelle stop for a moment and then continued to walk down the dune. Annabelle looks out at the dunes for a moment then stops as she removes her shawl from her face and then removes her sunglasses. Alice stops as well and turns to her, "What is it?" she asks her, "That guy on the radio, he said that he was the Desert Motel Trails that was Lat. 35 and Long. 114, right?" she asks her. Alice nods at her, "Yeah, why?" she asks her. Then Annabelle looks at her, "They're in for a shit show."

~8~8~8~

Back to the Motel where everyone was staying at, all the survivors slept in the trucks after the storm finally flew over, but suddenly something was clinking at one of the vans, making the teen, K-Mart flutter awake. But she went back to sleep, then she hears scraping on top of the jeep, making her jump awake. She then looks in front, seeing that Claire was still asleep.

K-Mart, then looks at the door, moves forward and then opens it, she peeks outside and looks on top of the jeep, she then looks around seeing that everything was fine, she pushed back her hair and looks back, as a crazed crow was in front of her. She squawks at her, she screams at her, waking Claire up as she reels back into the keep and closes the door behind her. "Claire." she mutters, "What is it?" Claire asks as she scrambles forward.

Then more crows came flying in, setting the sensors off and the alarms woke Mickey up, he shot up but bangs his head right on the ceiling. He groans in pain and then rolls of the bunk, stumbles over to the computer and then turns the alarms off and looks to see what was wrong. Carlos flutters his eyes open at the flapping of wings. L.J. was already awake with his gun in his hand. "What the hell?" he questions and Betty wakes up too, "Oh my god," she mutters as they were looking up. There were hundreds of crows. On the power-lines and on the roof of the motel. Claire slowly pulled up her radio. "Carlos," she mutters. "I see them," he responds at her. "Everybody stays in your trucks." he orders him, then Mike pulls out his radio, "What's going on?" he asks and the Otto wakes up. He then pulls out his radio and hat back on his head. "Everyone just stays in your trucks. Roll up your windows and keep quiet." Claire orders everyone, then Otto turns to the kids, "Okay, Close the windows up." he whispers to them.

Mickey grabs his gun and ran to the front of the van, the kids on the bus were rolling up their windows quietly whispering to each other as Otto was keeping his eyes out. Then a crow threw down and lands on the hood of the bus, Otto then looks at it as its mouth was ajar and the eyes... they were white. Some even landed on the jeep. "What's wrong with their eyes?" K-Mart asks and Claire sighs "They've been feeding on infected flesh." she answers her and the veins inside the eye of the crow were bloodshot as there was no subconscious in the eyes, the crow steps around on the hood, but a can hit the floor, starting the undead crow. Otto looks back and saw that someone accidentally knocks over a con, it then cawing and screeches out and, making the others flew out and flew in a circle. Then both Claire and K-Mart shot up. "Fire it up. Let's get the hell out of here," she orders everyone. "Yeah, that's a hell of an idea." Chase agrees with her. Firing up his truck, "Lock and load." Carols states and the man sitting next to him cocks his shotgun. Then one by one, the survivors roll out from the motel. But the ambulance was stuck in the sand, thanks to the storm last night. "We're stuck!" Betty shouts, then L.J shook his head, "Aw, hell, no, let's get out of here." he tells her, she kept trying to get the trying but they were stuck good. "Let's head for the bus, come on," L.J informs her and they both hop out of the ambulance and they ran for the bus, firing at the birds, some flew down tries to peck at them.

But they ran for the bus door, "Come on! Go, go!" L.J shouts at Betty as Otto opens the door, "Come on, get in!" the kids shout at them. "Come on, come on, come on!" Otto shouts at them as they hop onto the bus, but as the doors close the crows then attack the bus, blinding Otto and he then crashes into a pole and the crows bombard against the protective glass. "Claire!" K-Mart shouts and Claire looks back seeing that the bus had been caught. "Damn!" she mutters and pulls up her radio, "Mikey, Carlos, we need to evac the bus," she orders them. "You got it," Carlos answers as he and Mikey turn their trucks back and drove back to the bus. Betty and L.J were holding the glass back as it broke off the hinges and they were pecking and breaking the glass. "Hold it!" Betty shouts, "Go, go!" L.J shouts as everyone ran to the back of the bus.

Carlos came ramming through the fence as Mikey drove up behind the bus and Claire parks next to them. He parks the truck on the side, facing the bus as the crows were gathered in front of the bus, trying to break through the glass.

Not far from their location, Alice and Annabelle were walking close, but they both stop and looked up as they saw the crows were gathering into one place. Annabelle removes her shawl from her head and watches them flew, she then locks eyes with Alice.

Carlos then pulls out the ramp and the kids hurried off the bus. "Come on, move!" Otto shouts at them. "Keep moving!" Claire informs them as they hurried into the van, some kept their heads down as Mikey was firing at the crows. But one of the survivors was knock off the ramp, she grunts and then looks up, backing away to the fence and then the crows dive for her, she screams helplessly as they peck at her. "Come on! Go, go, go!" Claire shouts at them, and they hurried, "Betty!" L.J calls out to her, but she just looks over her shoulder at him as Otto was helping her hold the glass back. "Go! Just go!" she shouts at them.

As the people were shuffling into the van, off of them fell off, she then looks up at the crows and quickly dives under the bus, messing the crow by inches. "A few of the crows were getting in through the cracks. "Get out of here Betty, Go!" Otto shouts at her, she moves away as Otto held the glass back. Mickey hurried to the front of the van and started her move and moves away. Betty was firing her way to the back as the crows were attacking her. "Betty, Betty!" L.J shouts for her, "L.J. Hurry out!" Claire calls out to him. One of the kids was curled up on the side with his hands over his ears until Betty pulls him to his feet. "Come with me!" she tells him and they both crawled, she uses herself as a human shield to keep the crows away from him and she hurried him to L.J.

Chase jumps on top of the truck and started up the blow-torch and was trying to deep free some of the vermin. Betty then handed L.J the boy and then she stood up and looks back at Otto as he couldn't hold back the glass anymore. She exhales and then looks back at L.J as he was running to the van with the boy in hand. "Come on, come on! Betty! Betty!" he calls out to her as he turns and saw her look at him. She just frowns sadly and closes the door. "NO!" L.J shouts as Claire held him back. The crows broke through and Betty turns to them then raised her gun and fires at them, but they got to her and she screams in pain as they started to peck at her "Betty!" he cries out to her, but she just slumps against the glass and drops to the ground. Otto stumbles out of the bus as he was trying to fend off the crows, but they didn't let up. He screams as they peck him alive. The little girl whimpers as she looks at the van. "Go, go, go!" Carlos shouts as he closes the back. Then Chase was peck right off the top and he fell to his death.

Then the torch was out of control, the little girl ran for her life, she screams as the crows targeted her, Carlos pulls out his guns as he ran for her, then he pulls her into his arms and then saw the crows fly off as they torch was then turn to him. He gasps and turns his body making himself a human shield. But the flames didn't touch them as the crows were stuck in place. Carlos then lifted his head and saw the one person he never thought we were going to see again. Alice was glaring at the flames as Annabelle slowly lifted up her hands, her pupils' dialect becoming pure black as she was making the crows clutter closer together, then Alice eyes dialect as well as she makes the flame expand upward towards the crows. Annabelle then lets them go and she lets them burn alive and the flames spread across the sky like a cloud of fire.

Claire then opens the backup and gasp as she saw the one person she never thought she was going to see again. Alice and Annabelle open their eyes as the flames and it snows crow feathers, Carlos then lets the girl go and she ran for the van, Claire steps past her as they two then exhales and slums forward, Annabelle fell to a knee as Claire sprinted for her. Carlos then steps closer to Alice as she then fell into his arms, he catches her and lowers her down to the ground. Claire crashed to her knees and catches Annabelle in her arms. Annabelle flutters her eyes for a second and then was out as Alice was out in Carlos's arms as well.

~8~8~8~

Back at the labs, the sensors went off again making her appearance. "Dr. Issac, Two more spikes in alpha and beta waves were detected," she informs him, making him turn to the computer. "Forty-five percent probability that this is Project Alice and an eighty-nine percent probability that Project G is with her as well," she informs him as he walks over to the computer. "Triangulate. Find their location," he orders her and the satellite came on.

The imaginary then shows where the biggest area they were located, "Impressive. If it is them, their development is extraordinary." he states as he was indeed impressed "Their powers would appear to have grown at a geometric rate since their escape from the Detroit and Paris facilities." she informs him, then the door open getting Issac's attention, seeing that it was one of the businessmen as he was marching into the lab. "You have made 10 men to the surface in the past 24 hours. All authorized." he snaps at him. "Any trips to the surface, especially to gather fresh specimens, put my men at risk," he informs him as Issac walks past him, but he follows him. "Why did you need so many all of a sudden?" he questions him, but Issac just walks to the wall of the conceal room, "Issac!" Ian shouts at him, Issac stops and turns to him, "My researches have intensified." he answers then pulls back the binds. Ian looks and saw that there were a few zombies, they notice them and then jumps right at the window.

Ian jumps back in fright as they were growling and snarling at them, trying to claw their way out of the room for a snack. Ian then looks at Issac as he was perfectly calmed, "Don't worry. They're perfectly secure." Issac assures him as one uses a chair, but it didn't break the glass, but then Ian looks back at Issac "You're supposed to be domesticating them." he informs him. Issac smirks at him. "Sometimes aggression has its uses." he answers and then Ian looks back at the zombies "What could you possibly need these things for?" he asks him. "Dr. Issac." White Queen calls out, getting their attention. "Specimen 87 has reached the final stage of the test grid," she informs him. "Perfect, put her on screen," he orders her, then he sat down and watches as 87 was pressed close to the wall, panting out of fear. But then she notices a red dot on both sides of the walls, so she lifted up her dress and steps over it. "Good girl," he states as Ian walks over to him and watches as well. 87 was then taken but surprise as she tries to push off the zombie away from her. "Is Chairmen Wesker even aware of this?" Ian asks him. "He knows what he needs to know," he answers him as the zombie on the screen was almost close to biting her.

Then Ian looks right at him, "You've overstepped your mark." he states and Issac turns to him. The zombie then bites down onto 87's neck. "My research will change the face of everything," he informs him, Ian scoffs and turns away. "If you pick a side..." Issac states, then Ian stops and turns to him, "Be sure it's the right one." he warns him. Ian marches out of the room and then Issac turns back and saw the zombie growl at the camera and then walks away, 87 lays on the ground, limp and twitching as her blood was being drained from her and forms a pool near her neck.


	4. A Glimmer of Hope

_Chapter 4: A Glimmer of Hope_

Alice shifts on the couch as she was fluttering her eyes open, Annabelle shot up awake, she then shields her eyes as they adjusted from the light that was shining in, Alice held up her arm as she tries to shield the light, but then notices a bracelet on her wrist, Annabelle then heard giggling, then looks over and saw that the kids that she and Alice saved were peeking in and then quickly ducks down. She smiles a little and then rotates her neck, but then she felt something cold on her neck and places her hand on it, she felt a necklace on her neck.

She then looks down and saw that it was a golden chain necklace with a little heart hanging from it. She smiles and then stood up stretches and walks over next to Alice and sat down. "You good?" Alice asks her and Annabelle nods at her, but then they look a the teen that was sitting in front of them. "Hi." she said, smiling at them, "Hey," Alice whispers as Annabelle smiles and waves her. She then places her hand on the necklace as Alice grips the bracelet gently and they look at her. "These belong to you?" they ask her, she just smiles "I gave them to you last night. For luck." she answers them. The two smile at her, "Thank you." Alice said as Annabelle mouth the same words to her, then Alice sat up, giving Annabelle room to sit down next to her. "What's your name?" Alice asks her as Annabelle rubs her neck. "K-Mart," she answers her. Annabelle smiles at her as she tilts her head "It's where they found me. Claire and the other... A few years back." she answers her. Annabelle nods at her. "And your birth name?" she asks her.

K-Mart just shrugs at her, shaking her head. "Never like it. Um, everyone I know is dead, so... seemed like time for a change." she answers her, the two nodded at her and just smiles.

Everyone else was outside, standing in front of grave crosses of the ones they lost in the attack. One removes their hat as another took a kneel. "Anyone wanted to say something?" Claire asks them. Alice pats K-Mart's shoulder as Annabelle pulls on a spear coat, then pulls on a shawl and they both step back away from the funeral, Carlos looks at Alice as her eyes caught his. L.J walks up to one of the graves and then places a necklace on it and Carlos pats Claire's shoulder and then walks over to the two with Claire in toil. Then the two walk up to the two women, "Alice, this is-" Carlos states. "Claire. Claire Redfield." Annabelle answers and the two look at her as Claire just smiles at her, then she hugs her. "It's good to see you again," she tells her, Annabelle just smiles at her. "Me too," she tells her then pulls away from her.

Annabelle then nods at her. "Where have you been?" she asks her, Annabelle just sighs. "We'll talk about it later. Claire, this is Alice, I met her on the road a few days ago," she informs her. Claire nods at her "I'm the one that put this convoy together." she states and then shook her hand. "Thank you so much for her help." she states and Alice nods at her, "Claire!" K-Mart calls out to her, she looks at her, nods and looks back at them. "Excuse me. I have some things I have to attend to. Annabelle, we are going to talk about what happened." she informs her, Annabelle nods at her and she walks away. Then Annabelle places her hand on her shoulder, "I'll give you some privacy." she informs her, Alice just nods at her. Then Annabelle walks over to the gas pumps and hid under than from the sky. People walk past them as they were walking slowly as Alice and Carlos walk slowly. "In the last six months, she lost half of the convoy. Pretty soon there with be more of us dead than alive," he informs her.

Annabelle watches them as the people walk past them, then Claire walks up to her and Annabelle looks at her. "Claire," she states as she leans back against the pumps. "Why did you leave?" she asks her, Annabelle just exhales. "Remember when you found me running from the facility in Paris?" she asks her. Claire nods at her, "Well they weren't just experimenting with me, they were installing a chip inside my head, but I was able to escape from the facility before that happened, but... they had my blood and were tracking me." she states, Claire crosses her arms and Annabelle rubs her neck. "I left, broke into the facility in Paris, downloaded the satellite tracker and stay off the grid ever since," she answers her with a shrug. "Why didn't you come back? We all missed you, Jacob missed you, Sherry missed you, I missed you and..." she paused for a moment. "Your husband misses you." she informs her, Annabelle exhales and wipes away the tear, "And I missed you all, but I had to stay away, Umbrella was going to find me either way, I couldn't endanger you." she informs her, "And when everything went to hell, why not come back?" she asks her, "The world may look like its ended but looks back be deceiving. I knew Umbrella was going to find me, I needed to be alone in case they did so." Annabelle answers her. Claire nods at her "If that's true, why did you come back?" Claire asks her, Annabelle just looks at her and smiles, "Old habits die hard, I guess." she answers her.

Claire just smiles at her, then pulls her quickly into her into her arms and hugs her tightly. Annabelle's arms wrap her arms tightly around her, "I really did miss you." Annabelle informs her, Claire just smiles at her. But then her watch went off. Annabelle then pulls back, looks down at it and then ran out and looks up at the sky, "Shit!" she mutters as Alice looks back at her when she looks at the sky too. "What time is it?" Alice asks Carlos, he then looks up at Chase, "Chase, what time is it?" he asks him, then Chase looks at his watch. "Well, Carlos, it is 12:14. Why? You got somewhere you want to be?" he asks him and Carlos looks back at Alice as she smiles at him. "Guess, I'm a little paranoid," she informs him. Then Annabelle exhales and then rubs the back of her head, then Claire walks up to her, "You good?" she asks her, Annabelle nods at her and smiles. "Paranoia gets to me," she answers and Claire just smiles at her.

~8~8~8~

Issac had satellite photographs of both Alice and Annabelle as they were looking up, face recognition runs the scans and both pics of Alice and Annabelle old photograph from Raccoon City were a match. Alice was 62% percent chance of a match as Annabelle was a 99.9% chance of a match as well.

He then leans in close to the computer and just smiles at the photos, then a smirk etches onto his face. "Welcome home."

~8~8~8~

Claire then walks over to Alice and Annabelle as they were hiding under the gas pumps, the survivors were gathering their things as they were trying to gather everything from the bus and ambulance and some were just chilling. Claire walks under the shade and then removes her shades. "Got a minute?" she asks them, they then looked at her, Annabelle leans against her side and had her arms crossed. "Yeah," Alice answers her, Claire then shot a look over at the survivors then back at the two. "Everyone is grateful for you two helping us out." she informs them, "but how long are we going to stay?" Alice asks her. Claire exhales, "Don't get me wrong. We really are grateful." she states.

But then looks over at the survivors then back at them, "They're all talking about what you two did. And they're scared." she informs them, Alice nods at her "We don't blame them?" she informs her and Annabelle scoffs. "Hell, I would be scared too if someone made a torch kill hundred of crows in the sky with one go." Annabelle states and then looks back at the graves, "People have a habit of dying around us." Alice informs her as Annabelle nods in agreement, Claire just frowns at them. "Not just you," she states and they looked at her, then she looks at the graves as well, thinking of the people she failed.

~8~8~8~

Issac stood in the conference room with Wesker as he informed him of the new information he found. "Are you positive it's them?" he questions him. "Sixty-two percent chance of project Alice and a ninety-nine point nine percent chance of project G. Too great a chance to pass us," Issac informs him.

Wesker then inhales, "If it is Project Alice and Project G, they have been evading the satellite grid for years." he states and Issac nods at him. "I've re-routed the remaining satellites. We can reacquire the subjects and they will be unaware of our surveillance. I can have a strike team ready within an hour." Issac informs him, but Wesker then shook his head, "No. We will establish a positive identification first. One hundred percent." he informs him.

Issac did not like that response, "The group they're with includes known associates. The original Project Alice is vital to my research. Along with Project G. that could speed up my research, by months, maybe even years, to the whole process of domestication. Her blood, their blood, their genetic structure is the key. The longer we leave them out there, the greater chance we lose them again, I can't risk that." Issac tries to reason with him. Then Wesker shot him a look, "That decision isn't yours to make." he informs him and Issac just glares at him, "You will take no action until this matter has been discussed by the committee at the next scheduled meeting." he informs him, "And, Doctor..." he states and Issac stood up straight. "That's an order," he informs him and then phased out, Issac inhales sharply and marches out of the conference room.

~8~8~8~

The survivors were resting trying to eat what they could as the others were discussing the journal that Alice and Annabelle found from the gas station, "Claire, this sequence transmissions, it's the best indication of life we have seen in the past six months." Mikey informs her. "Alaska?" she questions him, "We have to check it out. We can't just ignore it." he informs her. Then Claire looks at the two "Have you any idea what kind of journey that would be?" she questions them.

They just looked at her, "Yeah, a long one." Chase answers her. "And at the end of it, what then? You have no guarantee there's even anyone alive up there," she informs them. Mikey just turns the passes. "Claire, these transmissions say that..." he informs her. "They're dated six months ago. How many radio broadcast have we responded to? How many times have we got there too late?" she questions him and no one answers her.

Annabelle exhales and fiddles with her gun, "The transmissions say that there is no infection up there. It's isolated. Safe." Alice informs her. Claire exhales and then looks at the survivors. "This convoy trust me with their lives. These people don't need pipe dreams." she states and then Carlos looks up at her, "Maybe that's exactly what they need." he states and she looks down at him. "Look at them, Claire," he tells her and then she did. "Six months ago, there were 50 of us, then 40, now there's less than 30. They're starting to give up." he states and then looks at her, "They need... they need some kind of hope." he informs her and she just looks at everyone else. "You can't keep driving to nowhere, Claire." Annabelle spoke up and they looked at her, "You're low on gas, food supplies, and ammunition, Alaska is an isolated place where there is no infection, a place where you start anew." she states and then places the clip back inside her gun. "And I don't know about you, but I'll take those odds over dying in this desert," she states and Claire just sighs at her.

Then a few moments later, everyone was gathered in the at the bed of the truck, Claire was kneeling down in front of them as Annabelle was sitting on the edge, her knee pressed against her chest as she was leaning against it, her arm wrapped around her knee and her other leg hanging off the edge. With her shawl covering her head. "We have a decision to make. And it's too big, it's too important for me to make for you. There is a chance there are survivors." she informs them. "Where a few of them asked, "Alaska," Annabelle answers him. Claire looks at her for a second and then back at them. "There is a chance... that the infection hasn't reached that far. But we don't know for sure." she informs them.

Then looks at Annabelle, she looks at her and nods, then Claire looks back at the others. "So we have a choice. We stay as we are, or we try for Alaska," she informs them. And they chattered among themselves. "Now before you all vote, I should warn you now." Annabelle states and they looked at her, "There is a 95% chance that most of you will not make it." she states and they all exchanged, "The organization Umbrella will be waiting for us, possibly laid out a trap for us to kill us and capture both me and my friend." she state and Claire looks at her. "And if any of you want to back out now and stay as you are, you are welcome to do so, no one will or is going to stop you," she calls out to them, they just looked at each other and then back at her. Making her smirk, "All of those in favor of going for Alaska." she calls out to them, then one by one, they all raised their hands, she then looks over at Claire and she nods, "Alaska." she states, then everyone cheers and gave each other hugs.

Annabelle then jumps down and stood next to Alice, then Carlos helps Claire down and she steps over to the two and they looked at her, "I hope you're right." she states and Annabelle nods, "You and me both." she states, Claire smiles at her and walks away. L.J was sitting in the truck, he then pulls up his shirt and saw that the flesh around the bite was starting to rot. He exhales and then lowers his shirt and looks out the window. "God."

~8~8~8~

Night time came as the perimeter was being set up and the lights were coming on, the survivors were gathered around the campfires. "The food's virtually gone and the truck's running on empty." Carlos informs them, "I've got half a tank of gas. That's it." Mikey informs them. "Chase?" Carlos asks him, how tips his hat up a little at them, "Aw, shit, I don't even have empty. I got enough for hundred miles, tops." he informs. Carlos exhales and Annabelle exhales as she exchanged looks with Alice. "Alright. If we're going to do this trip, we're going to need to resupply." Carlos informs them as they pulled out a map. "Yep." Chase agreed with him.

They all sat forward and lean in as they look down at the map and Mikey sets down the lamp "These are our options. The nearest safest bet is there." Carlos states as he points at the map, "Mm-hm." Chase agrees. Alice then leans in and looks. "No, it's empty, I tried it." Alice informs them, he looks at her and nods, "Oh, well, maybe, um..." he states as Claire was looking away. "We could try this..." Mikey states. "Vegas," Claire calls out and they looked at her. She then turns to them, "It's the only place we're sure to find gasoline and supplies." Claire informs them. Then Carlos exhales. "Well, there's a reason for that. Vegas is dangerous." he informs her, "Yeah, that place is going to be crawling with them sons of bitches." Chase agrees with him. "We have dried every small town dry over the last six months. We have to hit a big city," she informs them.

Then Annabelle sighs, "She's right." she states and they looked at her, "You won't make it far with all the small towns you have been hitting up, you have to go there or you might as well be zombie chow." she informs them and the sigh at her, "She's right." Alice states and Annabelle looks at her, "Vegas is your only bet." she states and Claire nods at her.

~8~8~8~

Issac sat in his lab as he installs a recorder into the computer, he then enters his passcode and then started the download of Wesker's voice. He then moves away from the computer. " _We will establish a positive identification first. One hundred percent._ _One hundred percent._ " the recorder voices Wesker's voice as Issac then pulls out one of the vials of the anti-virus and looks at it. " _You will take no action until this matter has been discussed by the committee at the next scheduled meeting._ " the recorder went on as the voice pattern was off and on. He then places the vial down and picks up the next one. "Doctor. That's an order." it went on as he puts the injector down.

Then computer then beeps, getting Issac's attention, he walks back, seeing that the download was complete. He sat down and types away at the fake, " _The committee authorizes immediate action. Release of vehicles and personal, under command of Dr. Issac. That's an order._ " he finishes the fake and then stood up, ready for the capture of Project Alice and Project G.


	5. The Fight Is On

_Chapter 5: The Fight Is On_

The convoy drove down the dirt road, Annabelle sat on top of the truck with the survivors inside, she kept her wits about her and then looks at the sign.

 _Las Vegas 89 miles._

She exhales and then and pulls out the radio, "Alice." she spoke. " _Yeah?_ " she answers her, "Do you really think Umbrella isn't waiting for us?" she asks her, " _Why?_ " she asks her, "Because I can hear the blades of chopper cutting in the air," she informs her, Alice was quiet for a moment. " _Stay alert and shot at any of the sons of bitches you can find,_ " Alice orders her. "Roger that," she answers and places the radio back on her belt.

Back to the facility, two choppers were rolling out one of them was carrying a canister of the mutated zombies they were testing and flew out from the facility and then they flew out to Vegas. Issac was looking at his computer, using the satellite, locating both subject Alice and subject G, but as he zooms in close to Annabelle, she looks up at the sky and gave it her middle finger.

The convoy drove down the desert, Annabelle keeping her eyes out, she then sat down, leaning against the bars, then reaches into her pocket and then pulls out an old photo of her on her wedding day. She smiles to herself as she sees the face of the man she loves, she lightly touches it and then pressed her lips against it. Alice was sitting in the truck along with K-Mart and Carlos, K-Mart was resting on Carlos's arm as Alice was reading over the journal. ' _Peace over there. Living outside._ ' she exhales and then turns the page. ' _Still people. Living people. Loving people._ ' it reads then Alice looks over at Carlos. He notices that she was looking at him, she just smiles at him and then looks away.

Carlos looks back at the road and couldn't help but smile at him. Then in the big truck, L.J was lightly gripping his shoulder, panting softly as a color was slowly draining from his body. "Hey. You alright?" Chase asks him, L.J just nods at him, "Yeah, I'm fine." he answers then flinches a little from the infection. "Them pork and beans, man, they lethal. I see how you cowboys do it." L.J informs him and Chase just chuckles at him, "Years of practice." he answers him. They drove for hours but then they finally past the big sign, saying 'Welcome to Las Vegas.' but they all look at it as it was a wasteland. "Oh my God," Claire mutters to herself.

There were many of the world's old relics, Lady Liberty from New York, the Eiffel tower from France, the Empire tower, also from New York, the Space Needle from Seattle, then Sphyx from Egypt the listen went on and on. The truck hits a speed bump, making Alice flutters her eyes open. She then too looks out at the relics as the others were in shock. "What happened to it?" K-Mart asks them. "The desert must have taken it back. Five years." Alice answers her. K-Mart then looks at her, "No one to keep the sand back." she states as they drove past the tower. Carlos was then looking around at the area. "It's empty. No undead. Nothing." he states. Then Alice looks at him, "Those birds must have moved through the city block by block. Picked it clean." Alice informs him and he shot her a look.

Annabelle looks around at the city as there was nothing around for miles. She then squads down, still gripping the bar. "I don't see any truck stop." Chase states and L.J just looks at him "Where are they?" he asks and L.J looks back ahead and points, "There. Valet parking at the casino up ahead." he states and Chase looks at him "There are gas pumps in there." he informs "Now, how do you know that?" Chase asks him. "I dropped two Gs back in the day here," he answers him. "You lost 2,000 dollars?" Chase asks again and L.J just nods at him. Chase must smile a little. The continued down the road, but then came to a stop. Claire opens her door and looks at the blockade. "Damn," she mutters and then looks at the sign, showing the gas pumps was ahead. She then looks back at the others. "Spread them out," she orders and everyone hops out of the trucks. She then looks back at the container. "We're going to have to move it. Annabelle jumps down and then walks to the back and checks on the survivors.

Then Claire looks back at the others. "All right, Chase, I need a look-out!" he calls out to him, he looks at her, "Up there," she states and then he looks up at the tower, then back at her and sighs. "Great," he mutters and then walks off. L.J stumbles out of the truck, moans a little and then leans back against the front as he was boiling in the sun, the infection was taking his mind. "Climb the Eiffel tower with a high-powered rifle," he mutters as he pulls on his gloves. "A few years ago that would have caused a stir." he states and then stood in front of a leg "Welp, let the good times roll," he states and then climbs the tower. Annabelle then senses a lot of infected in the area. A few in front and one in the back, she then exhales and looks at the survivors. "Stay in here, stay lower, cover up and whatever happens, don't make a sound," she orders them. They all nodded at her and quickly cover themselves.

Annabelle moves over to the side and then to the front with the others as her gun was ready. Claire, Carlos, Mikey, and Alice walk out in front as they look at the canister. "Let's get this done and get the hell out of here." she states and then looks back at the teen, "Mikey, get the wrench." she states, "Yeah," he mutters at her and ran to the jeep. "Carlos," she states and they both moved out of the way. But Alice and Annabelle walk to the canister. Annabelle senses were warning her, telling her that there was danger inside the canister. Alice places her ear against it as Annabelle stood next to her. Then Mikey pulls out the wrench and then walks to the canister. "Wait," Alice calls out. Mikey then stops and they looked at her. "Alice, this canister wasn't here before." Annabelle states and she leans her ear in closer. They were quiet, then they heard it, a clang coming from inside. Making them jump back. "Get back!" Alice calls out, "Move now, form a perimeter! Survivors, get to cover!" Annabelle calls out as readied their guns.

Then Alice held her shotgun ready as Annabelle had her guns ready as well, the lid then clicks open and then it falls forward and they stood still. Then the zombies came charging at them, growling and snarling at them. The survivors then fired right at them. Some of them were getting them in the chest as Annabelle was aiming right for their throat and heads. Then K-Mart screams as she ran for it. Claire and Annabelle then look back at her. Annabelle growls as she then turns, aims and fired at the zombies that were chasing after her, the drop dead and K-Mart was running for safety. One came up behind Annabelle, but she delivers a swift back kick in the neck, snapping it and kicking it. "Carlos, cover me!" Claire shouts and ran after K-Mart, as more only followed her. She arrives at the truck and hops in, one went to grab her, but Chase fired at the zombies from the tower and she quickly closes the door behind her.

Annabelle then saw two zombies grab a hold of Claire and threw her down onto the ground. She growls and flash-steps to them, she came up behind them, snaps one neck and shot the other in the head. She then pulls Claire back to her feet. Alice held one in the head and then snaps the neck, killing it, one man was overcome with zombies and they eat him alive. Alice then pulls out her Kunis and jumps over two, the stop and then turned around and face her, she slices at one throat and slice at another, Chase fires at more as they were trying to get snacks. Carlos fires at a few, but then his rifle ran out, so he tosses it to the ground and pulls out his handguns. "Move!" L.J shouts and Carlos dives out of the way. Annabelle places her gun away and pulls out her katana she then started to slice at her own zombies, killing them as Alice jumps up into the air, and kicks on in the head, snapping the neck. Carlos was then knocked to the ground and he drops one of his guns to the ground and it slides under the truck.

He then turns and fired at its head, killing it then he quickly crawls under the jeep, Claire ran to the truck with the survivors in it and kept the Zombies away. L.J hurried into the truck with K-Mart and quickly closes the door behind him. He tries to reach for his gun, but one of the zombie's got his foot, he looks back and started to kick, but then a sword was delivered right into the head, killing it. It lets him go and he reaches for the gun. Then Annabelle pulls her sword out, twirls it in her hand as she walks past the jeep. She then pulls out her handgun and fired at the zombie that was at the door, killing it. Alice half-way cuts off a zombie's head and exhales as it drops. Then another zombie ran to the door and pulls off the bars. Claire fires at that one then pull one out from the back and fired at it. She then threw her gun down and then looks in the back. She saw that everyone was hiding, they had peeked out and looked at her, "Go hide in the back and stay quiet. Go, go!" she tells them and they did so.

Then K-Mart pulls out the shotgun. "Look out!" she tells him as the zombie climb up and broke the window, but she cocks the gun and fired at it, hitting it right in the head. Carlos was then encountered with two more zombies as the reach for him, but he aims his gun and fires at them. Then he lays down and pants. But one came up behind him and growls in his face, but then it was dragged out from under the jeep. Then his head was smashed in. Annabelle spits down at it and then heard a scream, she looks over and saw a woman run for it. She collapsed to the ground, but then looks at the boots in front of her, she then looks up at Annabelle, who looks behind her. "Get behind me!" she orders, the woman scrambles behind her and held her leg tightly. Annabelle raised her gun and fired at the Zombie right in the head, making it fly off its feet and smacks against the ground. The woman whimpers in fear as Annabelle then turns to her side and fired at the zombies that were charging behind her, then the one that was behind the woman, it drops to the ground and was dead. She then pulls the woman to her feet and hurried her to the truck.

Alice ran forward, spins in the air then kick the zombie that was feeding on the man's neck. She knocks it off him, making sure that the man got free and the zombie turns it's attention, she slices at the belly then at the neck, another charge at her, but she stabs it in the chest and then breaks the face. Another came at her and she flips backward, then slices upward and right across the throat. Then she stabs the one behind her, then turns and stabs it again, it groans in pain, but she leaves the blade inside, then pulls her other blade up to the throat and then right across it, it drops to its knees and then Alice grips her blade that was inside the zombie, pulls it out and kicks it to the ground.

Then a man was yelling, getting both Alice and Annabelle's attention, she saw a few of the survivors run up the stairs as the zombies were chasing them. Annabelle flash-steps towards the stairs and jumps up onto the steps, she thrust her blade into the zombie's head and fired at the other one over the girl's shoulder. Alice ran up the ledge and jumps at one as she slices its neck open. The survivors hid behind Annabelle as she aims her gun over Alice's shoulder and fired at the other two that were charging at her. Alice watches then drop and she looks back at Annabelle "get them to safety." she tells her, Annabelle nods at her.

Then she grips their waists as the third jumps on her back, she ran for the ledge and then jumps, step onto the ledge and then jumps far over to the truck. She lands on her feet and shuttles them into the truck. Then peeks in, "Everyone alright?" she whispers to them and they nodded at her, "Remember, stay covered and don't make a sound." she tells them and they nodded at her. But then she gasps as one bites down on her arm. They gasp in fright and moved closer to the back, but Annabelle smirks and looks at it. It then stops as her blood that it swallowed was... attacking it. It then moves away from her, gripping its throat. Annabelle then turns to it and watches as it falls its knees. She then pulls out a gun and then fires right into it. It drops dead, Annabelle exhales and looks down at her arm.

From a safe distance, two computers that were monitoring their movement, one for Alice as she was fighting off the zombies and Annabelle as her arm was healing itself. Issac leans down and looks down at them, smiling to himself. "They truly are magnificent," he states as Alice fights for her life and Annabelle's arms was fully healed. She then held her gun ready, then he moves away from the computers, "When they're dead, make sure to move in fast. I need a sample of their blood while it's still warm." he orders them. "That won't be a problem." the officer assures him. Issac then looks over his shoulder and saw Alice was killing more of the Zombie's as Annabelle then joins her and slice off one's head. "Satellite in position?" Issac asks them, "Yes, sir." he answers him. "Then shut them down," he orders them and the tech did so.

Annabelle pants as she then looks down at the bodies, she then released the clip and then reloads, Alice retrieve her knife and they both went to join the fight, but then suddenly Alice's body stops moving and stood completely still, her eyes glitched to the Umbrella logo for a split second and she was frozen. Annabelle gasp as her head was suddenly hurting, she hand holding her gun was pressed against her head and she leans against the pillar, she could hear a distant clicking or beeping. He was causing her so much pain, she looks up at the sky, looking right into space and saw the satellite with the Umbrella logo on it, she growls and pressed both her hands against her head.

But then she snapped out of it as she heard screaming and snarling, she walks over to the ledge and saw the zombies were jumping onto the truck. She growls then jumps over the ledge, then lands on the ground and charges at them. "Why isn't Project G shut down yet?" Issac questions. "I don't know sure, something is interfering with the controls." the tech answers him. Annabelle ran to the van and fires at the zombies at that were pulling at the fence on the van, Mikey checks his gun and saw that it was almost out, he groans and then ran to the back. The glass was then pulled right off as Mikey jumps out of the back, only to attack back the one on top of the van. He lands on the ground and was trying to keep her at bay, "Mikey!" K-Mart calls out to him, then Claire went to reach for her shotgun. But Annabelle walks up to the zombie and kicks it right in the face, making it fly right off Mikey, the kick was so strong, it went flying right off its neck and past Chase. She then turns to the van and fired at the zombies that climb inside of it. Nailing them right in the heads.

Mikey started to crawl away to the van, but Annabelle places her sword back and drags him away. He looks up and saw that it was Annabelle and he exhales. But her gun then clicks she looks at it and saw that she was out, she growls and then looks at the one charging at her, she glares at them and right went they were going to attack, they were stopped in their track. All of the zombies stop in their pursuits as Annabelle then slowly raised her hand. They all clutched their heads in pain and fall to their knees, Mikey slowly pushed himself up and watches as she then clutched her fist and with a dial of her pupils, she makes their heads explode. Then one by one they started to drop dead. Some of them were still alive then Annabelle looks at them as the rage was pulsing through her, Claire ran to Mikey and then pulls him to his feet. She steps dangerously to the Eiffel tower as some were climbing after a woman and Chase was firing down at them, she picks up and assault rifle and aims her gun at them. Chase ran out of bullets and then tossed it to the side "Damn! Come on, get me your hand!" he tells her and she reaches for him, taking his hand. He pulls her up and then pulls out his gun and fires at them, sending them flying. One went to jump at him from behind but a shot ran out and nails it right in the head, he watches it fall and then looks down seeing that Annabelle was not in a happy mode, she then fires at the others that were climbing the tower. The two then fell and they look at her. She exhales and then drops the gun and fell to her knees.

She then reels her head back and lets out a painful blood curling scream, this scream was in so much pain, that it caused Alice to start fighting back against the controls. "She's fighting conditioning." the tech warns him. And Issac leans down over his shoulder "Boost the control signal. On both of them." he orders and Annabelle falls back on the ground and screams blood, Mary. Claire and Mikey ran to her and crashed on their knees next to her, "What's wrong?" Mikey asks her, Claire just shook her head at him, "I don't know, Anne? Anne!" Claire shouts as she shook her. L.J then growls as he fully submitted to the infection and then turns to K-Mart. She looks at him and saw that he had become a zombie. She screams as she leans back and pushes him back, Carlos opens the door and then grabs onto L.J and pulls him away from her. "L.J." he tries to reason with him, but L.J turns to him and bites down on his arm. Carlos cries out and then threw him to the ground. "L.J." he cracks, seeing that his friend was now one of them, but L.J just growls at him and Carlos aims his gun at him and fired, shooting him right in the head. L.J then drops dead on the ground and Carlos just pants and looks down at his arm.

But Alice and Annabelle reach out to the satellite, looking for the chip that was controlling them and once it was finally found it was then cracked, making the satellite imaginary to frizz out of control. "What is it?" Issac asks them. "Satellite. Some kind of Malfunction," he answers and then both imagines were gone. Alice gasp awake as she has control and Annabelle stops screaming, she then shot back up and exhales. Claire then sat close next to her, "Are you okay?" she asks her, Annabelle nods at her and pressed her forward against her hand. "What happened?" Mikey asks her, Annabelle just exhaled and then slowly turns around and looks at the roof across the way. "I just found the son of a bitch that laid this trap." she answers and then stood back up on her feet, "Take care of the survivors," she tells them, Claire nods at her and both her and Mikey ran to the tower as Chase was helping the woman down.

Alice growls as she ran forward and stood up on the ledge, she then whistles out, getting the lost two of the zombies' attention and they looked at her, she twirls and flips the blades in her hands and then she jumps down on the canister and charges forward, she then jumps at them as they stood and she slits their throats. She lands on a knee then stood up and took off running. Annabelle was walking toward the building and pulls out a machine gun, checks the clip and saw that it was still fully loaded, she places the clip back, cocks the gun and walks towards the building still.

The tech was hacking away, "How long?" Issac questions him. "New feed coming online in fifteenth seconds." he informs him, Alice ran past Annabelle who was taking her sweet time, "Coming on and three, two... now." he answers her, then the screen splits and it showed in one, Alice running up some steps and in the other, Annabelle slowly walking towards a building. "Where the hell are they going?" Issac questions and then Annabelle ran into a sprint and right for the building. She then jumps high like matrix high and lands on top of the roof, she then raised her head as Alice kicks open the door, Annabelle then stood up, raged look in their eyes and they were marching right toward the tent, right where Issac was at. "Shut them down," Issac orders them. The two of them felt the control taking over again, their grip on their guns was shaking. Alice looks over at Annabelle, who looked at her, she nods at her and Alice looks back at the tent and kept marching. "They're still coming!" the tech informs him. Then Issac looks to the side, "Now." he orders him. Then Annabelle stops and aims her gun. "Oh shit!" the tech shouts "Surprise motherfucker," she states and opens fire on them. They all quickly took over as Annabelle was showing no mercy to them. She then stops and ran for the tent as Alice steps inside. She then fired at them all, showing no mercy as well.

Then Annabelle steps in and they both look at the tech, "You son of a..." he states as he pulls out his gun and aims it at them, but they both fired at him and he was dead within seconds.

Issac had run out of the tent and headed for the chopper as it was fired up, "Back to base." he orders as he steps inside the chopper, but a zombie stops him and turns him back to him. He gasps as it was that zombie he experimented on. It smiles at him and then bites down on its shoulder, Issac cries out in pain and the pilot then fired at the head, killing it and Issac then looks down at his wound. "The Anti-virus! Get me the anti-virus!" he orders and then the chopper took off.

Alice and Annabelle then step out of the tent and aims their guns at it, but the hesitated as they perfect answer was right over their heads. K-Mart then was running at them, shielding her eyes from the chopper and the two just watches it fly over the building and left Las Vegas. They then lower their gun and exhaled. "Why didn't you shot?" K-Mart asks them and they looked at her, "Because we don't need gas anymore to get to Alaska." Annabelle answers her, then she points at the chopper that was leaving, "That chopper is going to get us to Alaska." Annabelle informs her and then Alice shoves her shoulder a little, "Come on, let's go look at the computer and see where it's heading, that is if Annabelle hasn't shot them all up." Alice states as they walk to the tent. "Hey! I was careful!" Annabelle reports and they step inside.

~8~8~8~

The Chopper then returns back to base and Issac was hurried inside. But was placed with quarantine. He remained in his lab and they haven't heard a peep from him since.

Ian walks down the corridor and to the quarantine room. "How is he?" he asks as he steps in front of the guarded room. "Under house arrest as you instructed. He's been quiet." the officer informs him and Ian punched in the code and the door open, then he and the two guard walk inside and saw Issac was at his desk, injecting himself with the anti-virus, Ian looks down and saw that there were several empty vials. Then he looks back at Issac "How much of this have you used?" Ian questions him, "Project Alice's blood increased the creatures' powers. It also increases the strength of the infection." he states and pulls out the needles as the spot of the injection was infected as well. Then he places his tool down, "I needed it." he states and Ian was skeptical "You have no idea what this will do to you." Ian warns him.

Issac turns to him, he was looking very pale and dead-like and then stood up in front of him. "Oh, I have an idea," he states and smiles like a madman, then Ian inhales. "You're out of control. Well, this ends here. Under executive order 1345, issued by Chairmen Wesker for insubordination and gross misconduct in the field, I sentence you to summary liquidation." Ian orders him.

Issac's madman smile falls and he just looks at him, "Liquidation?" Issac asks him and Ian just rolls his eyes at him, "Oh, just die." he states simply and then pulls out his gun, he fired at Issac, making him flinch a little and then falls to the ground dead. Then Ian looks back at the guards as he places his gun away. "Take the body to the surface. Then bring me the stats of Project Alice and Project G. to see what..." Ian orders his men, but Issac then pulls himself back up to his feet and glares at Ian. "Sir!" the guard calls out to him and Ian looks back at Issac, he growls and shouts his hand out at him, right into his mouth and eyeballs. He digs deep and then pulls them out, letting Ian drop to the ground dead, then the guards pull out their guns and fire at him, but Issac shot his tentacle fingers out and the men scream in pain as shots were still fired.


	6. Find Sanctuary

_Chapter 6: Find Sanctuary_

Overlooking the fenced off area Claire, K-Mart, Annabelle, Alice, and Carlos they look at the area as it was overrun by zombies. Alice looks through the binoculars and she smiles a little. "Good thing we like a challenge," she states and Annabelle smirks to herself. They then look down and saw, not one by two chopper inside the fence. "Two choppers, enough to get everyone out and away from this place." Annabelle states and Claire nods at her.

Then Carlos started to cough and this gets Alice and Annabelle's attention. He then spits out some of his blood Alice places down her binoculars and placed her hands on his shoulder as Annabelle walks over and sat down next to him "Hold on. Hold on." Alice begs him as he wipes his blood away and spits out some more "They have the anti-virus in there. Just hold on." she tells him. He then took a hold of her hand and she places his other hand on top of his then he looks at her, "It's too late and you know it." he informs her and Annabelle shook her head, "No it's not. We still have time." she informs him, he looks at her and smiles. "Thanks for the confidence boost," he tells her.

She just looks at him as if he wasn't listening to her and Alice laid her head on his shoulder as he then looks back at the facility. "Besides, you need a way to get in there." he states and then looks back at her, "And I have an idea," he states with a smile, Alice looks at him with tears in her eyes and Annabelle just face-palms.

~8~8~8~

K-Mart was crying on Carlos's shoulder as he hugs her and kissed her temple. The rest of the survivors were gathering into the truck and Annabelle pulls out her pack and rummaged through it, K-Mart then pulls away from him and he then gave hugs to Chase and Mikey as both of them were trying not to cry.

He then pulls back and looks at Claire as she was trying not to cry, she then turns to him, grips his hand tightly in her, "You keep them safe, huh?" he asks her and she nods at him. "You got it," she answers him and fist bump each other. Annabelle then pulls out her small kit and then zips it open. Carlos then walks over to Alice as she was failing at trying not to try. "Come here," Claire states and hold K-Mart in her arms as Chase grips Mikey's shoulder tightly and they walk to the truck.

Carlos then stood in front of the gas truck as Alice was standing next to the door, Annabelle then pulls out a small injector with a small amount of red liquid. Carlos then stops and looks at Alice, she looks up at him exhales and then looks back down at the ground. "Carlos... I..." she states, but he shook his head at her "Save it." he tells her, she looks at him and nods and then he took a hold of her hand, "You just promise me one thing. When you get down there..." he states and she nods at him. "Consider it done," Alice promises him. Annabelle flicks at the glass gently and then looks over at Carlos.

Alice then held him tightly in his arms, never wanting to let him go, he held tightly to her too. She then pulls back, looks at him and then pressed her lips against his, perking him a few times. Then she pressed her forehead against his. "Sorry to cut this short." Annabelle states and they pulled back and look at her, she then injects the needle into his neck and then inserts the red liquid into his system, he gasps in surprise as did Alice. Annabelle then pulls the needle out and took a hold of to Carlos as he groans and pressed his fingers against his forehead. "What did you do?" Alice asks her, Annabelle held up the injector to her and Alice took it, "I gave him a small sample of my blood, enough to heal and destroy the infection.' she answers her. Alice looks at her in surprise and then she looks at his arm, the infected blood in his arm was streaming down his skin and the wounded started to close up. Alice starts to smile and looks at him, the color was returning to his skin and he exhales. He looks down at his arms and at her, "Why did you...?" he asks her.

Annabelle shrugs at her, "I couldn't pass up a chance to save someone, it was no big deal." she tells him and then took the bag off his shoulder. "Wait, what are you doing?" Alice asks her as both her and Carlos move away from her, "You need a way in, I can survive the blast, remember." she states as she hops into the truck and looks down at them. "Fire is my little bitch," she states and Carlos snorts a little. "Annabelle are you sure?" Alice asks her, Annabelle looks down at her and shrugs. "No, not really, but hey, someone has to do it," she tells them. They both nodded at her Carlos ran back to the other, who greet him with such relief. Annabelle smiles and she looks down at Alice, "See you on the other side." she states and Annabelle nods at her. "See you on the other side," she tells her.

Annabelle then starts up the truck, Alice then ran to the jeep and everyone got ready, they loaded themselves up and Annabelle drives the truck up.

Both the truck and jeep drove side by side and they both make the turn, heading right towards the facility. Annabelle then looks down at Alice, who looks up at her, tears formed in her eyes, but Annabelle smirks down at her and winks, making Alice just smiles at her, then Annabelle nods and Alice falls back as Annabelle punches it. They all watch as Annabelle was going full speed ahead. Claire grips Alice's arm tightly as Alice grips her arm as well and K-Mart watches with worry. Annabelle looks down at the bombs and then looks away and realizes something, "Fuck, I left my smokes with Alice." she mutters and then shrugs and blares the horn, getting the zombies attention. "Surprise motherfuckers, queen bitch is rolling in!" Annabelle shouts as they growl and started to limp towards her, but she rams the truck tight into them. "That's right, I'm right here!" she shots, blaring the horn and they kept smacking against the truck. "All right, all right. Let's do this!" she shouts and turns the wheel sharply, making it tilt.

But it became to tilt too much. "Whoa!" she shouts as it starts to fall to its side, "Fuck meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she shouts as she falls to the side of the truck and it smacks onto its side and then slides forward and came to a stop. She then groans and raised her head, looking around and then she spotted something she really wanted. "No..." she mutters and looks at it, she opens the blinds and it falls onto her hand, "No fucking way. You sneaky son of a bitch." she states as she held the cigarette in her hand, "Oh, I'm in heaven right now." she states then pulls out her lighter, then lights the bomb and lights the cigarette that she places it in her mouth.

She then places her lighter away and then she rested her hand behind her head and looks up at the window as the zombies were gathering and then removed the fence and then removes the glass. "Motherfucker please... it's going to take so much more than a bomb to kill me," she states then inhales in her cigarette and then exhales the smoke. Then the bomb reaches the end of the stick. "Boom," she whispers and then the bomb went off.

Alice and the other gasp as the explosion didn't go up, but spirals around the facility and burns all the zombies that crowded around the fence and there were none left. They all pant in shock, but then heard an exhale and saw smoke being blown in the front, they all look back and saw that Annabelle was relaxing in the back seat with a smoke between her fingers, "So, did you all like my little show?" she asks them.

They scream with rejoicing and K-Mart hugs Annabelle tightly. "Alright, alright. Now that, this is out of the way and whatnot. Punch it!" she states and Alice hits the gas and they went flying into forward. Alice drove through the flames and rams into the fence, getting inside. Making them jerk a little and then came to a stop. The other follows in suit and they stop inside the perimeter, then they all hop out of the trucks, Alice ran to the first chopper as Chase hopes out and ran to the second chopper. Then Annabelle, Alice, and K-Mart ran for the tucks. "Come on, let's get the kids out." Alice states as they open the door. "All right, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Annabelle shouts as she helps the people out of the truck and they ran for the choppers. "Come on," Annabelle states as she grips onto a kid, holding him to her hip and they all ran for the choppers.

She then places him on Mikey's lap. "You got him?" she asks him, he nods at her and helps the others inside. She then looks back and look Mikey's hand, "Hey, listen to me!" she states and he looks at him, "Take care of them." she states and he looks at her in surprise, "Wait, aren't you coming?" he asks her, but she smiles and shook her head, "No, I'm not done here yet! You have to take care of these guys, making sure they survive." she tells him, he looks at them and back at her, she steps back away from him and just smiles. "I'm done running, you guys aren't yet," she tells him, he smiles at her and nods.

She nods back at him and then looks at Chase, she nods at him and he nods back at her, they chopper then started up and they took off from the ground. They watch the choppers lift up into the air, they look up at them and smiles, then they were gone, leaving the desert behind. Annabelle ran over to Alice and they looked at each other. They both nodded and then looks back at the house, but Alice stops and looks over at the ditch. Annabelle stops and looks at her, "Alice, what is it?" she asks her, then Alice walks over to the ditch and Annabelle followed in pursuit. They both step over carefully and then look down in horror.

Clones. All of Alice's clone laid dead in the pitch, multiple wounds on them and all of them were wearing the same dress and boots. Tears stream down their cheeks and rage took them, they both turn back to the house and march. Alice pulls her Kunis free as Annabelle pulls out her katana. They walk onto the porch and then Alice kicks the door open, they both entered the house and saw that no one was inside. Annabelle then looks at the table as something was off about it and steps closer. She then bangs her hand on the table and it splits open, she steps back and they both look down at the abyss, they both exhaled and then looks at each other and nods.


	7. No Future You Foresaw

_Chapter 7: No Future You Fores_ _aw_

Alice and Annabelle stood in the elevator as they were going down into the facility, they both were squatting down with their guns ready and then they reach the low levels and then the door opens for them.

They both stood ready, but they saw no one, the lights kept flashing as they stood up and slowly walk into the hall. Alice picks up a flashlight as Annabelle reaches into her boot and pulls one out, they both turn them on and then shines then ahead. The door behind them closes, but the continued to walk. "Alice," Annabelle mutters, Alice looks at her and then she looks back to the wall, seeing that there was a bloody handprint on the wall.

They then shined their lights down to the floor and saw a blood trail that leads to the lab, they followed it and saw the blood prints on the wall lead to a door panel that was covered in blood, what Annabelle could conclude from the sight, is that someone was trying to close the door as another was trying to escape. But someone or thing grabbed a hold of both of them and dragged them back.

Alice steps through the pried open doors and Annabelle followed right after her, then she jumps at the sudden spark flare, Alice looks at her and Annabelle nods at her assures her that she was fine, then other spark went off and they carefully walk forward. The lab was in ruins, not a soul in sight. Alice lowers her light and gun as Annabelle just lowers her gun but kept her light up. They continued to walk forward, passing the shelves but then they stop and spin around. Pointing their guns at the person behind them.

It was a little girl in white as she was glowing, they both exhale and Annabelle lowers her gun. "I'm sorry, I need mean to startle you," she said to them. Annabelle lowers her light and then turns it off. "I am the Artificial Intelligence..." she states. "White Queen," Annabelle answers as she places her light and gun away. "You're the White Queen, sister to the Red Queen," she states as Alice places her gun away. "Yeah, we know what you are. I knew your sister. She's a homicidal bitch." Alice informs her and Annabelle smirks a little.

The White Queen nods at her, "My sister computer is merely following the most logical path for the preservation of human life." she informs them and Annabelle rolls her eyes. "Yeah, kill a few, save a lot," Alice mutters and then places her gun away. "So what happened here?" Alice asks her as they were looking down at her, "Dr. Issac returned to an infected state." she states and they both kneed down in front of her. "He was bitten by a creature that had been treated with the newly developed serum," she informs them, they look away. "A serum derived from your blood," she states and they both looked back at her. "But without any samples of Project G or Annabelle's blood, the resulting infection has caused massive mutation," she informs them.

The two exchanged looks, "Our blood?" Alice states as Annabelle pulls back her hair. "You blood has bonded with the T-virus as Annabelle's blood has bonded with not one but four viruses and has remained perfectly healthy. Dr. Issac correctly deduced that it could be used to destroy the Biohazard for good," she informs them and they both look at her. "You mean our blood is the cure for all this?" Alice asks her "Correct." white queen answers her and Annabelle sighs, "So why help us?" she asks her and White Queen looks down at her "Your blood is pure, and this facility contains all of the equipment you will require to synthesize a cure." she states and they both stood up. "You mean, this could all end?" Alice states and White Queen nods at her "Correct." she answers her.

But Annabelle arches her eyebrow at her, "I hear a but coming." she states, the queen nods at her, "Correct, there is, however... a small problem..."

~8~8~8~

They walk down to the lower level and then stood in front of a door, then White Queen appears on the screen, Alice places her gun on top of it and then removes her shawl. "I have him contained in the lower levels, but I cannot hold him there for much longer," she states as Annabelle then uses one of her arms and removes her shawl and then aims her gun. Then they looked at White Queen. "Alright, let's go." Alice states and White Queen opens the door for them as they had their guns and lights ready, they shine their lights and saw no sign of Issac and they slowly step inside the room. "Alice, Annabelle?" White queen calls out to them.

The two of them stops and then looks over their shoulders at her, "Good luck." she tells them, they nodded at her and White Queen then seals them in, they both exhaled and slowly walk down the hall, they both stop and look down their left, then looks forward as the water was trickling down from the ceiling, but then something walks across the hall and into the next room. They both turn back and saw nothing was there, so they slowly step into the hall as there was creaking in the distance. They step into the lab and looks around, seeing that no one was in sight. But it was a wreck and covered in blood. Alice drops her light as Annabelle turns hers off and then places it back in her boot. They then grip their guns and then looks in the little room and Annabelle gasp a little as the scientists were either strung up or impaled, either way, they were dead.

Alice was shaking in fear and panting softly Annabelle was inhaling and exhaling softly as she was trying to breathe, but then they heard footsteps, making them turn and slowly step to the side. Then Alice turns at the sound of footsteps, she then presses her back against Annabelle's and they kept turning at the sound of footsteps. But Annabelle was in awe of what she was seeing, Alice turns and looks at her as Annabelle was lowering her gun. She then looks over as well and lowers her gun as well. It was an orb of water that was hanging from the magnetic. They step closer to the orb of water and looks at the Alice clone that was asleep inside of it. "How is this possible?" Annabelle whispers as she raised her hand and it hovers inches near the orb, Alice raises her hand and tightly touches it, making it ripple at her touch. Annabelle gasp in surprise and smiles a little and they look back at the clone, Alice lightly drags her hand down the orb, making ripples.

But then something walks past them and gets their attention, they step away from the orb and held their guns ready, the growling made the two stand back to back, eyes shooting all around the room, the growling was faint but in the room, they kept scanning and with their eyes, but sound nothing. Then Annabelle looks over to her side, Mutated Issac jumps down at her, making her smack against the ground with a grunt, Alice then went flying back against the orb of water, startling the clone Alice awake. Then they both turn to him, Annabelle rolls onto her back as pulls herself up and aims her gun as Alice pulls herself up to a knee and then pulls out her Kuni and flung it at him.

He wails out in pain as Annabelle fires at him twice in the shoulder, making him wail louder, she then looks over at the orb as Alice did as well. It starts to ripple out of control and disburses. Alice then catches the clone in her arms and Annabelle ran toward her and kneels down next to them. Issac ran out of the room and down the hall. He then stops and looks at the Kuni that was stabbed in his shoulder, he reaches out it and then rips out-ou and it clutters against the floor. He looks at his wound and it heals itself as the two bullets Annabelle fired at him, was forced out of his arm and clutters onto the ground.

Alice and Annabelle look down at the clone in horror as she was gasping for air, Alice brushed back her hair as Annabelle removes her jacket, then folds it up and lays it down. Then Alice gently lays her head down on top of it and they look down at her, the clone then finally exhales and closes her eyes shut. Alice gasp in sorrow then they looked around the room and saw that Issac was gone, Alice growls as she pulls off her coat and then lays it on top of her clone, she stops, looking down at her one more time and covers her.

The two women march out of the room, a gun in Annabelle's hand as they march down the hall, but then stop as they saw Alice's Kuni was on the ground. They then follow the blood with their eyes and then march down the corridor.

~8~8~8~

They then entered one of the testing room and looked around, but they saw no one in the room, Alice gasp as she recognizes the places. She then looks over at the table, stumbles to it, knocks over a few chest pieces and held the photo in her hands. It was of her and the man she married, the man that caused the outbreak in the Hive, Annabelle just looks at her, but then she knew that something was behind her, she turns and aims her gun, but then dodges Issac's mutated arm, Alice then turns and flips backward, missing the arm. Annabelle then looks up and pointed her gun right at his stomach, he looks down at her gun and then at her, she smirks at him and then empty the entire clip into his belly.

He growls in pain as she was out, then she shot up, socking him in the face with her gun clutched tightly in her hand, making him stumbles back. She then flips back a few times and lands next to Alice then pulls out her combat knife and they both stood ready for him. Issac then reels his head back at them, he then charges at them, but then both side step on each side and slice at his chest and then right at his back, they then stumble back away from him and he turns to face them. Alice shot forward and went to strike him but he held her wrist making her grunt loudly in pain, then Annabelle came at him and stabs him right in the shoulder, he wails in pain then smacks Alice away and threw Annabelle next to her. They both rolled and were in a squat position, pant and looks up at him, Issac removes Annabelle's knife and tossed it next to Alice's knife and they looked up at him as his wounds were healing.

All ten bullets Annabelle fired at him, fell out of his stomach and clatter onto the ground and he then looks at them "You can't kill me." he states and then smirks sinisterly at them, they glared at him and ran for their knives. But Issac shot his hand out and the finger tentacles wrap around their necks and they gasp and gag as their air supply was being cut off. They then reach for their knives but they were out of reach and Annabelle saw that Alice was going to have her eyes gored out. She growls and then pulls out her katana and cuts themselves free. Issac growls as he retracts his fingers and the two removed the tentacles from their throats and were coughing, then Annabelle places her katana away and kicks up both of their knives and they caught them.

Then Issac shot his fingers out at them again, but Alice stops them from touching them, Issac looks at her and shock as Annabelle was growling her eyes then dial and she screams, the cam then destroys the floorboards and he went flying backward into through the wall. Alice grunts in pain as she grips her head and fell to her knees, Annabelle then looks down at her and was quickly at her side. But then they heard thudding and look up and saw that Issac was walking back into the room. Then Annabelle helps Alice back onto her feet and held her knife in front of her. "I've told you." he states with a smirk and Annabelle looks at him in fear "I can't die." he reminds them and they both just pant and glares at him.

Issac then lets out a roar, tearing up the place even more and the two of them were going flying back and smash through the wall in the laser hall, they both smackdown against the ground and slides down it, cuts and wounds on their faces and Alice stops sliding as Annabelle gasp in pain as she hits the back of the door with her back.

~8~8~8~

Back in the lab, the clone gasp and jerks away. She pants and then pulls the coat off of her head and then flutters her eyes open as she inhales air.

~8~8~8~

Annabelle coughs as she pulls herself onto her feet and coughs up some blood, Issac walks into the hall as Alice glares at him and then started to crawl away from him as Annabelle was groaning, gripping her stomach. She then forces herself to stand up as her bones and tissues heal themselves. "No..." Alice states then she stood up and throws a kick at him then a punch at him and another up, but he blocks the third one and Annabelle charges right at him, thrusting them right into his chest, making him stumbles back and lets Alice's hand go, Alice then jumps right at him and threw a punch at him, he stumbles back again, then they both came at him, but he threw them right back and the fell onto the ground with gasps. Annabelle moans in pain as she pushes herself as Alice pulls onto her side and pushes herself up and then they both were crawling backward.

They both were panting as he was stepping closer to them, Annabelle hand her back pressed against the door as Alice just sat in her side. They both were panting, blood trails down the side of Annabelle's mouth as there were cuts on Alice's arms. Then he roars down at them as Alice kept her eyes down as Annabelle glares at him. "For so long, I thought you both were the future," he states they both glare at them then Alice looks down at the ground. "I was wrong," he states and then held his head high. "I am the future," he states and then the both of them started to laugh and he just looks at them in confusion, they shook their heads at him. "No... you're just..." Alice states and she looks at him, "Another asshole." they both said at him as the laser then came on, Annabelle spits her blood right at him, "And we're all going to die down here." she tells him and Annabelle smirks. "Enjoy hell," she states, then his eyes widen, the two then looks behind him at the laser.

He then turns around and the laser then formed multi-lasers and cut right through him like paper as he just stood there in shock. Alice and Annabelle brace themselves, but the laser then stop right in front of Alice, Annabelle opens her eyes and saw that they had stopped in front of Alice. They both gasp in shock as they then turn off.

~8~8~8~

Clone Alice in the lab turns off the lasers as she held real Alice's jacket tightly on her and she then pulls up the camera fee of Issac's pulse. The else went down within seconds and then was gone as he falls to pieces.

She then smirks to herself with a light chuckle, "Yeah, you're the future alright." she states and then looks at the lab.

~8~8~8~

In the city of Tokyo the Zombies were minimal, but deep underground under the sewers. The underground facility, the rest of the committee of the were converting about the sudden disconnection of the North America facility "All attempts to contact North America continues to fail." one of the men states. "How long have they been off the air?" another asks, "Seventeen hours." other answers him.

Then Wesker exhales. "Then we must consider them lost. But our plans remain unchanged. All data will be transferred to this facility and the research will continue under my personal supervision. I expect results within one month." he informs them.

Then the facility from North America started the glitch online, "Aw, you're moving on from me, I'm hurt." Annabelle states and they all look at her. "And don't hold your breath on those results, because we're coming for you." she states and Alice stood next to her with a smirk on her face and she waves at them, "For the past few years, I have been running from you in fear, but now I'm done running and I'm going to make you suffer for all the deaths you caused, oh, and a little FYI, we're not coming alone," she informs them and then pushed back away from the desk.

~8~8~8~

Alice smirks and ended the call, then the two were walking away from the table and over to the glass window. The Clone Alice stood in front of the glass next to them as he was gripping the coat tightly in her hands.

Annabelle looks at her and gently placed her hand on her shoulder, she gasps and then looks at her, Annabelle smiles and nods at her. Clone Alice nods at her and looks back at the glass. Then Annabelle looks back at the real Alice and she looks at her, they both nodded at each other and look out at the glass.

There was not one, not two, not ten, not even twenty, but thousands of clone Alices that stretch out for miles, some of them were still asleep as the others were fluttering awake in the orbs of water and tries to break free, Annabelle pulls out a smoke and lights then exhales. "We have a lot of work to do."


End file.
